


Cousins

by SouthernCross



Category: Lost Girl, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: “Everything's going to change for you now.”She was talking about what waited for him beyond the door, he knew that, just like he knew that what was happening on this side of the door would have a far more lasting impact.Darcy slid her hand over his and together they turned the knob.“Welcome to the Dal Riata.”





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with the idea of Darcy and Kenzi being cousins for far too long so I finally put this together. I don't know who exactly whose interest will be piqued by this crossover but any feedback would be much appreciated. I also mean no offense to any Romani I take great liberties with their culture. I own nothing and mean no harm.

 

 

As Barton watched from the hallway just beyond the entryway to the labs, he saw hands waving and hair being tossed. The usually harried Dr. Foster, Jane, he automatically corrected was in fine form. 

Given the amount of hours he had spent in or around the labs, first in New Mexico, and now here in New York, he was used to the theatrics.  Barton found the tiny, passionate woman a change of pace to the normally quiet and reserved science types he had previously been acquainted with.

What was unusual was where the focus of her energies was funneling.  Barton was all but certain that Foster was railing _at_ her intern-assistant-friend rather than _to_ her.  It looked for all the world that she was upset with the ever more unusually stone-faced Darcy Lewis.

Over the months and locales, he had built-up a fairly large collection of Darcy Lewis’ expressions; happy, sad, annoyed, irritated, gleeful-her word-, and scared.  He hadn’t liked seeing the last one, had found himself checking the labs more often when there was an imminent break through.

Who knew what might answer one of Foster’s inter-galactic phone calls.  There had even been that taco Tuesday that he had caught Darcy's eye and thought he had spotted lust, longing, want, but he had blinked and her gaze had been settled back on her plate and he saw only hunger, of the appetite kind.

Today the body language was all wrong, there was a casualness to Darcy Lewis that perfectly countered Foster’s mania; loose limbs and a penchant for finding sturdy surfaces to lounge against.

What he saw was now was a ramrod straight back, chin-up, arms crossed, and whatever Foster was trying to get across was not making much of a dent in Darcy.

Courtesy demanded he leave them to hash out whatever had gotten between them, but curiosity won out and he found his thumb reaching for the identity scanner.  There was too much off about Darcy for him to simply walk on by.  She looked older and more sure of herself in those moments he had studied her from the hall then he had ever seen her.

The door slid open silently, he stepped in just as unobtrusively, he had made it almost to the second work station before Jane pointed a finger over Darcy’s shoulder which just happened to be aiming in his direction.

“You-,” Jane’s voice was that special loud, the one she used when Tony had touched her stuff again.  Darcy’s shoulders had gone impossibly stiff and she acknowledged his presence with a slight tilt of her head, but did not turn around.

“-Talk some sense into her will you, she likes you,” Jane demanded.

That caught his attention, his own head tilted to the left as Darcy turned to see for herself who Jane had referred too.

Clint Barton was not a blind man, nor a stupid man, and he could certainly see the rise of blush creeping up the smooth white neck.  So Darcy Lewis blushed, he stored that and all of its accompanying questions for later perusal.

“Well,” Jane prompted.

Darcy arched an eyebrow up, her eyes daring him to step into the fray.

“I’ve got some sense of my own, thanks, so I think I’ll just sit myself out of this one,” he pointed to the closest stool and sat himself right down.

Jane huffed, crossing her own arms, and he could have sworn he saw approval in Darcy’s eyes; a new look to be directed his way.

The strong silence stood until he shifted on the seat, again courtesy lost out to curiosity.

“If I might ask, without risking bodily harm to my person, what exactly would I have been averting?”

Jane turned to Darcy, her look smug, as if it had occurred to her that of course he would ask  and of course she would tell, and Clint was beginning to think he wasn’t going to like what he heard.

Jane waved a hand impatiently at Darcy.  “You know you want to tell him, or at least you don’t want me too.”  

Darcy sighed, glancing up before looking back over at him.  “My cousin called, she needs me.  I have to go.”

There were no lies in what she was saying, he crossed his own arms, but there was truth she wasn’t giving.

“And tell him it’s dangerous, and tell him that-,”the look Darcy cut over to Jane ended whatever else she was going to say.  He had not had time to process that she might be leaving before his alarms went off at Jane’s use of danger.

Before he could ask Darcy answered for him.

“It’s not exactly dangerous. Jane is prone to overreacting,” her tone was dry, but there was more that she wasn’t saying than what she was.

Waving her hands in his face her composure cracking, Darcy stepped away from their conversation.

“This has all been real, but I am going,” she gave Jane a pointed look.  “I have to go.”

Clint watched Darcy move to the desk, a jumbled mess of Nobel prize worthy print-outs and burrito wrappers.

“ Uh,” and really he was kind of out of his league here.  Aliens and terrorists he got, but this was different, was  _ more _ .  There were no training courses for the vibe flowing in the room.

The training triggered a thought, “Wait you can’t just leave.”

Darcy went still, her attention turned towards him and he saw a new look, a mixture of surprise and amusement and ‘do you really think you could stop me if I wanted to go.’

Jane opened her mouth, but Clint jumped in before his hole got any bigger that he was digging for himself.

He held up his hands, “I’m not saying you can’t go, or making any judgments as to the dangerous, or not, situation,” he was rambling, she did that to him.

Her smirk proved she knew it too.

“As an asset associated with the Avengers initiative, with clearance and access I’m pretty sure the Secretary of Defense doesn’t have, Darcy you can’t just leave.  There are-“

-“policies and procedures, blah blah,” she rolled her eyes, “I know, believe me, the briefing was long and the coffee was weak.”

She resumed stuffing things into one of the enormous and brightly colored bags, “That’s why I am heading up to One-Eyed Jacks.”

Jane snickered, and Clint shifted uncomfortably on his stool.  ‘One-Eyed Jack,’ he had to admit she had some guts.

The women exchanged a fierce hug and whispers passed between them that even his high-tech help couldn’t decipher.  Darcy walked towards him, a grin on her face, Clint noticed that the change he had seen in her earlier was still there.  The rigid spine and hard eyes were gone; mostly.  There was a surety, a confidence he had never seen, but the edges had softened.

Clint rose as she approached, “You’re really going to do this.”  And by this he meant inform Fury of her immediate departure.

Studying him, Darcy tilted her head to the right, he didn’t think she had ever looked at him like that.  A look of weights and measures, Clint Barton wasn’t used to being weighed or measured in such a fashion.

“Yes Agent Barton,” her smile told him he had passed some sort of test, “Walk me up?”

Not hesitantly he took the bag she had stuffed and waved her first through the doors that had slip open silently.

“Call me when you can,” Jane shouted after them.

Darcy yelled back a quick promise and they headed towards the elevators.  Clint pressed his thumb to the small screen before inputting the level that held Fury’s New York office.

“Where is this family that you are heading off to help?”  Giving him a sideways glance Darcy pursed her lips, “Up north.”

Confused Clint turned to engage her fully, Darcy had always had words, lots and lots of words.

“North,” he crossed his arms, “Could you be a little more specific.”

Turning Darcy gave him a smirk just as the opening doors announced their arrival.  “I could,” she stepped out of the car, “But I don’t think your clearance is high enough.”

He gaped at her retreating back, he made it out the doors before they closed, still a little stunned because despite the snark, he was positive she was telling the truth.

Nick Fury rose when they entered the office, Darcy going first, arms crossed, chin out.

“Miss Lewis, Agent Barton,” if he was surprised to see them he hid it well.

Clint nodded and gave the appropriate, “Sir,” in response.  Darcy said nothing, looking closely at Fury before looking back over her shoulder, Clint had no idea had to categorize the look she gave him.

The best he could come up with was, “Hang on.”

“So what brings you here Miss Lewis,” Fury prompted.  Turning back Darcy spoke calmly and clearly, “I got a call from my cousin,” if Barton hadn’t been trained to see it he might have missed the slight widening of Fury’s eye as he registered her words, “I’m needed on family business.”

“I see,” immediately the Agent in Barton came to attention, those words usually led to some sort of retaliatory mission or complicated extraction.

“I have to go,” Darcy paused for effect, “Immediately.”

Fury looked at her then over her shoulders as if seeing Clint for the first time.  “There has been a complication with an important member of the community.”

The following silence was all the more startling whatever they were talking about to be of huge importance.

“Well that can be arranged,” no arguments, no questions, Clint opened his mouth, years of training had it shutting closed without a word.

“You still need protection,” Fury stalled her response with a raised palm.

“You are too important to the Avenger initiative, and you know it,” Darcy had nothing to say to that.  She had become a complicated and vital part of their team of misfits.  She kept the minds thinking and the weapons sharp, and with her newly printed degree acted as liaison between Stark Industries, and SHIELD, if only because she was the only one crazy enough and trusted enough to deal with all the big and complicated personalities.

“And your unique connection to our friends up North requires a protection detail.”

The circle talk was getting old, he wondered why Darcy had insisted he come along in the first place, this really was above his pay grade.

“Not a detail,” Darcy insisted, “Him.”

Twisting, she pointed and smiled at him.  He lifted his eyebrow in a silent ‘what the fuck?’

“Agent Barton-“

“-is perfect for the job.  He can handle what is thrown at him, lay low when needed too,” she held his eyes as she spoke.  “And most importantly I trust him.”

Clint thought he might have lost a little bit of the oxygen in his lungs.  Turning back to Fury, Darcy shrugged, “And if I trust him, she will and if she does, he does, and if he does, they all will.”

Fury sighed.

“Computer initiate reclassification Agent Barton, Clint Level 9-B authorization Fury, Nicholas J.”

“Command acknowledged, voice pattern authenticated, Reclassification Agent Barton, Clint Level 9-B.”

This time all the air left his lungs, 9-B, there was only one step beyond that and then it was Director.  Wide-eyed he looked at Darcy who had turned to face him.  Darcy Lewis had level 9-B SHIELD clearance.

That meant her access had been higher than his; higher than Natasha’s.

“Agent Barton congratulations on your promotion,” Fury motioned for them to sit.

“Now tell me what you know of the Fae.”

2

Fury had dismissed them and ordered them to be in the air in thirty.  There would be a Quinjet waiting to take them North, the rest of the mission details would be available for review when they were in the air.

Darcy had not said a word the whole time Fury had given the brief rundown and she had left the elevator, her stop was one before his, turning to give him a smile before heading to her suite to pack.

Training kept Barton moving, he packed methodically, civilian clothes for this op, he kept his choices dark and rugged.  He wanted to be unassuming but tough.  Breaking down his bow, he selected a range of arrows, you never knew what might come in handy.  Along with two guns he debated taking a rifle and went with his gut.

Whatever family trouble Darcy was walking into, despite her confidence that she could handle it, Clint had a feeling it was not going to be simple or easy.

Gut feelings were never ignored.

So he packed the rifle and made his way to the roof, he sent Nat a brief email.  Not knowing when she would be able to read or respond, she had been _preoccupied_ since the discovery that the Winter Soldier was active, and once his identity had been confirmed she had fully engaged in the hunt.

There was more to the story than what she had revealed to SHIELD, but she had told Clint some of what had passed between the operatives and the story was hers to make public when she saw fit.

Nat could handle herself, and with Steve dogging her heels whenever he could get away Clint knew Rogers would have her back when he could.  That assurance had to be enough.  

Right now Clint had his objective and subject to focus on, Darcy Lewis, of the killer smile and wicked wit, that was where all his attention was needed.

On the roof the midday sun was blinding, the air chilled given the height of the building, but Clint slid on his sunglasses and was grateful the leather of his jacket cut off most of the wind.  Having stowed his gear and checked in with the pilot, he glanced down at his watch.  Noting that she had three minutes, when the elevator doors opened.

In a building full of super heroes, spies, soldiers, and scientists Clint was well aware of his own mortality and skill set.  And while he knew he was no genius, he followed along well enough when the science types started speaking.

Looking up as the doors opened Clint felt his IQ drop and cursed his own stupidity.

Darcy walked out of the elevator, eyes cast down at the phone in her hand, her left hand pulling a large rolling suitcase.  Clint had known she was cute, attractive in an easy way that countered Jane’s big eyes and big brain.  Contrasted against Nat’s sultry look and Pepper’s polish.  Darcy had been cute but never  _ there _ .

Again he thought just how much of an idiot he was.  The Darcy walking towards him was more than cute, more than hot, she was delicious.

Dressed head to toe in black, the lack of color was startling, he didn’t think he had ever seen her in fabrics without prints of animals or paisley or both.

She had traded in Chuck’s for black leather boots that went up to her knees and had just enough of a heel that he knew her ass would be riding high in the air.

Tight black black leggings were tucked into the boots, she had a leather jacket not that different from his own, but it was the corset tight and black and in lace that did it for him.

Men liked breasts, Clint was no exception, and most men, himself included were not picky when it came to their shape and size.  Clint might never be able to say that again.  The skin of her cleavage glowed in the bright sun and he knew that his hands, when cupping them would not be able to contain them.  Skin would overflow around his tanned hands, his calloused fingers leaving red marks on the soft skin.

Abruptly his attention snapped back to reality, he was half-hard and his mouth was flooded with saliva.  Unprofessional he cursed himself, teeth grinding as he struggled to lock away the thoughts that had distracted him.  Walking forward he met her half-way across the roof.

“I can take that,” he stopped in front of her, she almost didn’t stop, looking up at the last second before they collided.

Smoky eyes widened in surprise, he had never noticed just how blue her eyes were until they were surrounded by kohl and what looked like purple, just a hint, he wondered about that, but only until he got a look at her lips full that had any business being on any woman and painted a shocking red.

Images of those lips wrapped around his cock, those eyes looking up at him as he fucked her throat.

“You okay Barton,” she was studying him, head angled and there was a hint of smirk growing.

“Fine,” he swallowed back his distracting thoughts and took her bag.

“Thanks, I’m checking in with my cousin, letting her know we’re on our way.”

He wasn’t opposed to being part of the ‘we’ she spoke of, offering her a hand, even with the heels she was still shorter than him, he helped her into  the jet.

Once he was sure she was strapped in, he rechecked their gear and gave the pilot the all clear.  He preferred to do his own flying, could have done so today, but the mission needed to be studied and in light of his discovery he didn’t mind riding in the cabin.

“These things are way cooler than commercial planes,” she was looking out the window, Clint took the seat across from her.

“You get spoiled after a while, makes it damn impossible to ever fly coach again.”  He pocketed his sunglasses and settled back into the seat.

Her hair was different, he hadn’t noticed it before, given the lips and the, well make over.  Now he saw her hair was no longer a wild collection of curls but pin straight.

“What,” he jolted.

“What, what,” he replied automatically.

“You’re staring,” she crossed her arms lifting everything and just putting it out there towards him.

“Uh, you look different,” as her eyebrows lifted, he covered, “Your hair.”

Her right hand lifted and smoothed back non-existing strays.

“My hair, really,” she smirked.

He cleared his throat.

She rolled her eyes.

“What, you look different.  Very different and you know it.”  Reigning back his irritation, he didn’t like to have his strings pulled, but he had been staring, so he reeled it in.

Darcy sighed her arms relaxing along with her demeanor.

“This is, was, how I usually dressed.”

There was a pause, she might have been waiting for him to comment, but he held his tongue.

“When I left for school, it was a chance for me to be seen and known by my other attributes,” she shrugged as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“The women in my family, well on my mother’s side embrace their sexuality, it is common if not expected for it be used as a weapon or a distraction.”

Clint could definitely agree that both of those applied to Darcy currently, he would so far as to include dangerous.

“So Culver gave me the opportunity to change what other people saw, I could use my mind instead of my body to become who I became.” She bit one red lip. “I took a gamble.”

Clint smiled, “I'd say either way you're pretty formidable.”

He knew had said exactly the right thing when she smiled at him.  That smile he knew, had seen it directed at an unsuspecting victim when Darcy had been utterly charmed by something they had said or done.

Clint had not grown immune to it yet and he saw no indication he would anytime soon.

“My Mother’s family is complicated, in the Romani there are rules, everyone plays a role.  When my Mother left the Family to marry my Father, our role was that of Outsider.”

They sounded to Clint like some sort of Mafia.

“Galina, my Mother’s sister, never followed the rule passed down from the elders, she never stopped loving my Mom or talking to her.

Darcy looked down at her hands.

“My cousin was my closest friend growing up.  See the punishment applied to my parents, but never to me. Galina insisted I be allowed to visit and learn and I was tolerated.”

His jaw clenched at the word, tolerated, at the pain behind it.

“Every summer I would go North and learn and practice and my cousin was always by my side, my fierce little protector,” she smiled over at him.

“She had always been an original, and now that she has cast herself out, which is its own epic story, she can’t seek help from the Family Prima so she called me.”

Looking towards the window Darcy fell into silence. Clint had questions, a lot of questions but he held back, he could tell the emotions were simmering there just under the surface.

He couldn't leave it like this though, reaching across the space between their seats he gripped her hand, squeezing lightly.

“We'll make this right for her.”

Clint owed a debt to this mystery cousin who had been a buffer between Darcy and a family prejudiced. He didn't know why though.

Turning towards him, her eyes stung with tears, she smiled at him. A smile he had never seen her give anyone and his heart might have sputtered in his chest.

“Thanks, Clint.” His name was a whisper on her lips and knew he was in deep shit.

Squeezing her hand once more, he cleared his throat and sat back. Pulling out his tablet he began to open the mission specs when she rose and took the seat next to him. He caught a whiff of her scent musky and sensual, an unusual choice, but one that fit this new side of her.

Ignoring the feel of her arm pressed against his, he angled the screen so they could both see it and for the rest of the flight went over important names and potential disaster.

The plane landed smoothly, they began to disembark without issue. All was going according to plan, they had crossed the border without incident and the weather had held so theirs were aligned with their given time table.

None of those things soothed the uneasiness in his head. There were more unknowns, more angles and factors than he liked. Hawkeye didn't like going into a situation without a clear line of sight. Clint felt like a blindfolded man in a mine shaft.

Glancing over at Darcy who was digging her sunglasses out of a sleek leather bag, he reconsidered. He had Darcy, and for all her changes, trusted her and that was a light in the unknown.

Carrying their gear to the unassuming black SUV that waited for them he popped the trunk as she climbed into the passenger seat and loaded the address the cousin had given them into the navigation system. Clint sat behind the wheel adjusted the mirrors and reminded her to buckle up, she did so without complaint as she texted away on her phone.

“We should be there in ninety minutes, give or take.”

“Definitely give,” Clint smirked as he gunned the engine.

That got her attention and a laugh spilled out. Her tension eased and they fought over the radio settling on alternative rock.

The drive only took seventy-five and they passed quickly, Clint sharing declassified SHIELD ops and circus stories. While Darcy reminisced about her summers up North and her time with Jane before the Thunder-God appeared. 

Their banter died down as they entered the city and dark began to fall. Clint felt his gut twist in anticipation and forced himself to stay calm and objective.

Had the navigation system not yelled at him to stop Clint would never had paid attention to the small brown door that sat between Chinese take-away and vcr repair, it was almost as if he were being forced to look away from it. Darcy noted his discomfort, “It's supposed to do that to anyone who has never been inside.”

He shook his head, a door that only wanted visitors it had already had, it made no sense, how would anyone ever go in.

Before he could tell her to wait Darcy slid out the door. Clint barely had time to turn off the engine and had to beat her to the door. He gripped the handle and looked down at Darcy, they were chest to chest in the entryway to a place that didn't want them there.

All he could think about were her eyes and her lips and the heat of her as she pressed against him.

“Everything's going to change for you now.”

She was talking about what waited for him beyond the door, he knew that, just like he knew that what was happening on this side of the door would have a far more lasting impact.

Darcy slid her hand over his and together they turned the knob.

“Welcome to the Dal Riata.”

3

He didn't like it.

“I don't like it.”

The smile she gave him told him that while she loved the fact that he was displeased she was in no way changing her mind.

“It's not ideal, but it's the best option we've got out of crappy options.”

Kenzi walked over to him, stepping into the circle of his arms. Dyson automatically wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“And considering our usual crappy options this hardly cracks the top one hundred.”

She had a point but it was the principal of the thing. Going to Romani for anything, especially for help, after they had turned their back on her, it burned him on every level.

“And before you say anything, I know it's a pride thing, I can practically hear your wolf growling from here, but it's my pride and my decision and I've made it.”

He still didn't like it.

“I still don't like it.”

She laughed, looking up at him and pressing a kiss to his chin. Abruptly her expression changed.

“You do know that it means,” she had to pause, take a breath, “It means everything that you don't want me to do this. I'm not explaining this right.” She frowned, but he squeezed her close. Dyson understood perfectly. 

Kenzi was wholly unused to being put totally and completely first. She had always, always been the one to be second best, the runner up, the last chosen. That had all changed when she had stepped through the portal. Sacrificing herself and revealing herself as Bo's heart had revealed how much the tiny Human had meant to Dyson as well.

When they had finally, finally fought their way back to her, Dyson had not looked away from what he had felt in his heart and yes, he had made it his mission in life to put her first in all things.

She was his match, his mate. Things had not gone easy for them, the world might have ended for real if it had she liked to joke, but he had been _persistent_. He had worn her down he liked to joke, she'd gotten tired of him pestering her and taken pity on him. That inevitably earned him an eye roll and a smack on the arm, but there was always a quickening of her heart beat that betrayed the truth.

His Kenzi had never quite believed in herself when it came to them, when it came to the possibility of his growing love for her. Dyson was all too happy to convince her of it, repeatedly.

So when Bo found herself at the receiving end of a particularly nasty curse, because of course she had fed off the betrothed of a bratty Romani princess and of course said princess had cast the curse not realizing the backlash would take her own life, they found themselves in unfamiliar territory.

They needed help; specifically they needed outsider help.

Outsider help from the Romani.

“Help me understand this,” Tamsin asked pacing the length of the Dal.

“You are Romani, what basically amounts to royalty.”

Kenzi nodded, quiet, not at all happy with the attention at least with attention with regards to the subject at hand.

“But because you hang out with Fae, who are like the sworn enemy of the Romani, and even better have hooked up with one, you are now banished and can't directly contact them.”

Dyson will never get used to seeing the pain in her eyes and he will never, ever not want to hit something when he sees it.

“So you need to contact your cousin whose Mom was banished for the same thing, minus the Fae thing.”

“He was Jewish,” Kenzi added in a small voice.

They all nodded as though that made some kind of sense, bigots were racists were assholes all over he supposed.

“Only she isn't excluded because it doesn't pass generation to generation.”

“It used too, when there were more of them, us, but now,” Kenzi shrugged, “There aren't enough of us to be so picky.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes, “Well won't that just be peachy for your kids.”

Kenzi paled at the mention of kids and glanced at Dyson who was suddenly assaulted with images of a tiny little boy with black curls and wide gray eyes.

“Okay so let's call the cousin.”

Kenzi sighed when Vex clapped his hands as though it were just that simple, Dyson wasn't sure why it wasn't that simple. He knew she wasn't close to her family, did not speak of them much, but her cousin was someone she considered real family.

Looking over at Dyson she sat heavily on the edge of a table, “It's not that simple.”

“Kenz-”

She looked up.

“It's Darcy.”

He frowned, confused at the name.

“Darcy? What does,” he trailed off. “Oh.” He went to her and slid an arm around her shoulders. “Why didn't you tell me.”

“Would someone care to clue the rest of us in,” Trick asked from behind the bar. He had been mixing another batch of what he had come as close to a preventative for Bo as he could, it was a stop-gap at best. Three more doses and it would buy them a week, ten days at the most.

“Darcy will do whatever she can to help because I ask,” Kenzi looks directly at Trick, “But her job might make it a tad more difficult to actually get here to help.”

“Have any of you ever heard of the Avenger Initiative?”

Surprisingly it is Lauren who reacts first, the laugh is loud and a little manic and completely out of control after the first five seconds.

Bent over, breath absolutely gone Lauren manages to wheeze out, one hand pointed at Kenzi in disbelief, “Your cousin is an Avenger?”

“What's an Avenger,” Vex leans over whispering his question to Tamsin who thinks she remembers something about New York and a Captain but she takes extra care not to pay attention to human drama.

She waves off the Mesmer too engrossed by the antics of the doctor and the hysterics she was currently engaged in. Tamsin isn't sure she has ever seen the woman so emotive and sees perhaps what Bo finds so appealing.

Kenzi has also never seen Lauren quite so hysterical and can only shake her head at first. “Uh, no. No, she worked for, with, Jane Foster when she made contact with Asgard and then well she got caught up with everything in New Mexico.”

At the blank stares she shook her head and just rolled ahead, “She works as a sort of go between for the Initiative and Stark Industries.”

There was a beat and Lauren literally, physically, fell onto the floor the laughter all consuming her.

Now Stark was a name Tamsin knew, well she knew human weapons and Stark had made some of the dirtiest, and she had loved them. She might have underestimated Dyson's mate. He was whispering into her ear too low for even Tamsin to hear and she supposed he had underestimated her too.

Trick had finished his last measurement, putting a stopper into the bottle and whispering a seal over the three bottles he had made. His attention finally and fully on the scene before him he placed both hands on the bar and cleared his throat.

“I am not entirely clear on what this Initiative is that you speak but even I know the name Stark carries weight, so if there are things we have to do, assurances we have to make to get her here than we will.”

Swallowing back what was countless lifetimes of disregards for what he had always considered to be a lesser species, he had found that prejudice slower to rise, given all the time spent around Kenzi. The past few years his feelings for one specific human was skewed but it was a human who had cursed his daughter and he would not forget that either.

“Whatever I need to do to make that happen Kenzi I will, so please, if you think she can help,” he didn't know what else to say, how else to ask.

Kenzi knew her eyes were wide, comically so, but she wasn't sure she had ever heard Trick sound so serious, well of course she had heard him that serious before but he had never directed it towards her. 

“Yes of course I will Trick you know I would do anything for Bo.”

Standing she took Dyson's hand automatically and pulled her phone from her pocket. “Can I use your-” Trick whispered a phrase and the door opened for her and she flashed him a quick smile before she stepped into the small office he used for street level business.

Lauren had recovered by the time the door had closed behind them, and found a room full of Fae looking at her expectantly. Vex took a chair and spun it, straddling it in front of the doctor, “Alright Blondie, spill, what's with the giggles and what's with the Avenging.”

Wondering for the millionth time how exactly this had become her life Lauren struggled to find the beginning of the human super hero story and just exactly how to explain the Hulk.

4 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. When Kenzi had told him that her cousin was Darcy. That the friend of late night phone calls was the cousin she had been so fiercely protective of as a child, that she had knowledge that could help, or access to knowledge that could help he was surprised and curious.

Dyson could count on one hand and one finger the amount of times she had discussed family in any real sense, snarky comments aside.

The stunning brunette was not a surprise, his Kenzi was a beauty in her own right but the soldier at her hip was.

Kenzi had told him that they were sending someone as a protection detail, one man, an Avenger named Hawkeye. He was not ignorant of the Avengers and the fact that Darcy warranted an actual Avenger as her one man detail bespoke her level of importance to their organization. He didn't have to like it though.

As the women exchanged fierce hugs and rambled words of Russian and tears he eyed the man and took a sniff as he extended a hand. No, the soldier was not at all what he had been expecting. 

'Dyson Thornwood,' strength in the grip, calloused, more than he would have expected but his eyes were clear and his scent true.

'Clint Barton.'

'How about a beer while the girls catch up, I can introduce you to everyone as they will no doubt be a while.'

Clint nodded, 'Sounds good.' The bar was tastefully decorated, nothing that screamed other-world hangout, in fact the place reminded him of a place in Ireland he had holed up in a few years ago.

Trick passed over two beers, the two men leaning against the bar, neither willing to take an eye off their respective woman. The conversation was civil, Clint merely raising an eyebrow when Trick was introduced as the Blood King, he supposed they were trying to get a rise out of him, but Clint had spent a fair amount of time around Asgardian royalty and hardly batted an eye. So they kept the talk shop related and when Hale sauntered over Clint amused them both with his never ending tales of the circus.

Finally coming up for air and the world around them Kenzi headed towards Dyson with her arm tucked through Darcy's. He couldn't help the smile he gave her in return, it was good to see her smiling again. The past few weeks had kept the smiles from reaching her eyes and he hadn't liked that, he hadn't that one bit. 

“Hello boys,” Kenzi winked. Darcy rolled her eyes. “Allow me to introduce my cousin, Darcy. Darcy, the boys.”

Now it was Dyson who rolled his eyes and extended his hand, “Dyson Thornwood.”

Darcy smiled, shook the offered hand and pulled him towards her for a hug. “It is so great to finally meet you.” Whispering low enough for Dyson's sensitive ears, she added, “I am glad to meet the love in Kenzi's heart.”

“She is the love in mine,” he whispered back.

Hale cleared his throat, Dyson pulled back and Darcy looked over. The rest of the introductions went quickly. Dyson slid an arm around Kenzi's waist, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head as they made their way to the big table in the center of the bar to wait for Bo and the rest of the troops.

Physical contact however small went a long way with his tiny girlfriend. He had discovered that for all her talk the Kenz was quite insecure under the bright light cast by her very bright best friend. Dyson had learned early on that the touching, however small, was a reassurance, was a tactile way of letting her know that, yes, he was there, and yes, he wanted her.

His life had taken twists and turns he never could or would have predicted but the tiny woman next to him who had proven to be Bo's heart had in time proven to be his soul.

“Heavy thoughts D-man.”

Looking over he saw Kenzi studying him, her gray eyes serious. He gave her a smile and a nudge with his elbow. “I'm thinking I'm sitting here and yes the world might be ending, again,” he winked at her, “But I'm in love and the woman I'm in with is happier than I can remember her being in a long time, so the apocalypse can do its best.” He took her hand and kissed her palm. “I'm who and where I want to be and I'm happy.”

One tear almost managed to slip away before she could reign in her emotions in front of everyone. He watched her take a deep breath, shake her head, and smiled when she took his face between her hands to pepper his face with kisses. 

“Hey love birds, focus.” Hale called from the head of the table. Dyson made a rude gesture at his old friend, tugging Kenzi onto his lap, he ignored her squeal of protest. After their last, or was it the one before, brush with the end of the world, he had made himself, and more importantly her, a promise never to waste a moment of their life, their love.

So he took her onto his lap and took his kiss.

And Bo walked in.

Around round of introductions were made.

Darcy was appropriately dazzled by Kenzi's Bo. 

The succubus was everything Kenzi had described and more but and she blamed Natasha entirely but Darcy had seen hotter women do far cooler things.

There were far more interesting things for her to focus on in the room. Vex was quite the charmer and she would pay good money to see him and Loki go a round or two. Not to mention Tamsin and Natasha or Tamsin and Sif or better yet all three in the octagon just had to happen in her lifetime.

Yes, those were all very interesting and very distracting, but quite possibly not what was keeping her focus split. 

Clint was keeping an eye on her and she was watching him in return.

Over time Darcy had learned that Barton was a good one to have around. He was fun and flirtatious, but respectful and most importantly listened. A lot of what she was working to do at SHIELD was getting the jack booted thugs to listen to the people who worked for and with them. The fact that he had been both flirtatious and respectful before she brought out the girls earned him lots of brownie points. 

There was potential there, a lot of potential she could admit that. She could admit she had had a slow burning something for Agent Barton for a while now, not bothering to act on it before now because something, the world ending, always came up. 

Looking down the table, the real focus of her attention had her questioning her priorities. The most wonderful discovery by far was not her cousin's Fae friends, or eve Clint's newfound interest in her, no, it was the love her cousin had found. Darcy had been looped in to the ups and downs of the fantastical world Kenzi had found through texts and occasional phone call, but she had had no idea, not really.

Then there had been the heart breaking, gap, when Bo had been the one to answer the phone when Darcy called. 

Kenzi had been bribed and cajoled, threatened and pleaded with, but nothing Darcy had said had convinced her to leave her new Fae family when she had finally made it back. Darcy could clearly see that it was one particular person that Kenzi hadn't wanted to leave. Kenzi had left out quite a bit about how she had really felt about a certain wolf shifter.

There had been a drunken video call that had finally revealed to Darcy just how invested into Team Dyson her cousin was. There had been a few comments Darcy had not liked, prejudiced comments that had Darcy's temper spiking. As if being Fae was the be all, end all. She could understand falling for your best friends ex, especially if your ex was a sex Fae, but the human thing? That Darcy couldn't wrap her head around.

So she had called her back, when she'd known she'd have a sober ear, and convinced her cousin in no uncertain terms that if her Wolfman was worth his weight in any kind of precious metal he should be glad that Kenzi would give him even a second glance. They were Romani, they were  _ more _ and that should not be forgotten.

And she had reminded Kenzi life was too damn short, hadn't she already died once?

Glancing over at Clint Darcy thought it might be prudent to take her own advice every once in a while.

Clint felt Darcy's eyes on him, it was only fair, he had been hard pressed to take his eyes off her all night. He was half listening to a rather engaging story between Vex and Tamsin, what he wouldn't give to see her and Sif have a go, but he knew they were running interference. 

Kenzi had slipped an arm through Darcy's once again and had tugged her towards the bar, Dyson hot on their heels, it had taken all his willpower not to follow. He knew this was their turf, knew that Darcy would be as safe here as she would be at the Tower, which was relative, nowhere was safe, not being in the periphery of the Initiative as her life was.

But this, he glanced around the Dal, this he had never imagined. Or it had only existed in his imagination. He supposed it was as plausible as any of the other fantastical things he had seen in last decade. Mutants, Gods, Aliens, and now the Fae Courts. 

They were talking about him, he took a long pull of the dark stout, glanced across the bar, yup, they were neck deep in discussion and he was at the top of the list. He wondered what else there was to discuss. Introductions had been made and Fae species revealed, so he had assumed, incorrectly, that he had passed inspection.

When Bo came out of a door tucked behind the bar followed closely by Lauren and Trick, the looks on their faces revealed all was not well. There was always something else.

Going back to the story and his beer he left them to it, Darcy would work her magic and he would pass muster or he wouldn't. He was here to watch her back, that was his mission, if he could help her friends and family in the process so be it, but he wasn't jumping through hoops for them. 

“You know,” Hale took a seat across from them. “A little birdie told me that Clint here is pretty handy with a target.”

That got the interest of the group.

“Is that so,” Tamsin asked.

Clint shrugged, “I've been known to hit a few bullseye's.”

And that's how he found himself 30 minutes later standing at the end of a makeshift target with a set of throwing knives he'd had in his bag. They were trying to distract him, trying being the operative word. So impressed, Vex had convinced him to take out his bow, they had moved on to throwing things in the air, the whole bar sat in silence as the magicked targets flew around the air and Clint shot them out of the air with ease.

Darcy had wandered over after the last set, he had left the trio brainstorming what he assumed was a harder series of targets, “Having fun?”

He grinned, “Maybe.”

She grinned back, “Maybe, definitely.”

He wanted to ask if everything was okay if there was anything he could do to help she must have sense his hesitation because she smiled, and much to his surprise and delight pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You guys are going to have to have to get a hell of a lot more creative if you want to get him to even break a sweat.” Darcy practically skipped over to the plotting trio, the look she gave him over her shoulder was one of promise and he knows his grin back at her was stupid. 

“There were scientists and gods involved the last time and he never even got flustered.”

The scientists gave him a run for his money though, Foster especially has a devious mind and combined with Stark's tech he had had to dig like he hadn't had since he was performing three times a day for a roof over his head.

“Don't let Fandral hear you say that,” Clint remarked and at the name he couldn't help but note Tamsin's back go just the tiniest bit stiff. There might be more overlapping between their respective worlds than any of them imagined.

Ever the performer Clint was more than happy to deliver a performance for his more than captive audience.

5

The second the SUV drove over the boundary line she felt the old power, the hum was always there of course, a low simmer at the base of her spine. Here and now so close to the Prima and the rest of the Bloodlines the hum was a roar.

The breath she sucked in drew Clint's attention.

“What,” he slowed the truck not liking the color draining from Darcy's face.

She only shook her head and waved him on. “It's nothing. I swear. I just haven't been back in a really long time and I had just forgotten.”

She struggled to explain as they made their way down the dirt road towards the squatters encampment. For too long she had only been around her Mom or Kenzi, she hadn't been to a Gathering since the last summer before Kenzi's dad had died when they were 15. 

As much as she hated the politics of it she could admit that she had missed it, them, there was good among them. And while she would never forgive them for what they had done to her Mother, it was what she had been born into, it was all she knew. Casting out Kenzi was an entirely different matter and one she would see remedied before she went home.

This place, this land, this was so much more to Kenzi than it had ever been to her. Darcy's Mother had grown up here, yes, but she had left young, there had been music in her heart that had propelled her to her Father and to the home she had grown up in much loved.

Kenzi had grown up here, among the aunts and uncles and cousins, a true daughter of the woods, she had Darcy knew been the Prima's favorite. Kenzi's father had been the old woman's favorite son her Mother the youngest of a most beloved friend. Where Darcy was a half-blood, Kenzi was pure.

“It's all so Harry Potter.”

Darcy burst out laughing, she was so so screwed. Clint Barton was someone she could so easily fall for. 

“Yes, it is about the blood. Kenzi is as pure as they come, miraculously devoid of inbreeding, beautiful and brilliant. And powerful too.”

The spells they had woven, the tricks they had played, hexes cast and curses shouted. No one could throw a curse like Kenzi. Darcy wondered absently if her Fae friends had harnessed any of those skills, helped her hone any of them. Rubbing her face she knew they hadn't, knew more than likely that she hadn't even told them what she was capable of, but then wasn't that exactly what Darcy herself had done?

The pulse of power was almost uncomfortable after lying dormant for so long. “I don't know how Kenz does it. Hides it, buries it, she has so much more than I ever did.”

When they drove up to the tight circle of RV's, campers, wagons, and the scattered more permanent structures Clint parked, eyes assessing the armed welcoming committee that came to meet them. 

He was armed as well, they would no doubt disarm him, but he was effective enough at hand to hand to combat. Looking over at Darcy her face was set, her jaw clenched. He reached over and took her hand, the quick squeeze to her fist drew her gaze to his. “You okay?”

Darcy took a deep breath, “I have to be don't I.”

Before Clint could come up with anything in response Darcy rolled her shoulders and put her hand on the door. “Come on Hawkeye I've got a Prima to steam roll.”

There was no calming her down, Dyson watched Kenzi paced the length of the bar curse and then make the circuit again. Seated on a stool, he sipped at the beer Trick had seen fit to keep chilled and full, nothing stronger, but the lager kept the edge off. Now if he could find a way to do the same for Kenzi.

Sometimes the best approach was the direct one with her. Whispering a request to Trick he caught her arm the next time she went by, not letting go when she demanded that she let her go. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped and arm tightly around her waist.

“Hey pretty girl,” he pressed a kiss to her temple. Picking up the glass that Trick had slid over he handed it to her.

“Hey Wolf man,” she finally relaxed, leaned into him. She took the drink he offered and sipped at it. “I'm worried about her.”

“I know.”

He didn't tell her they would be okay or that everything would be fine, that wasn't what they did, they didn't make promises that they couldn't keep.

“If something happens to her,” she can't finish the sentence, can't put words to the thought. Dyson squeezes her a little bit tighter.

“Tell me about your time together growing up.” Kenzi looked over over at him then back at her cup.

“You've never asked about my life, about when I was growing up.” Dyson took a drink; chose his words carefully.

“I know that there are stories there, good ones and bad ones. Things that have led you here, things that have made you into this amazing woman that I love. I figured you would tell me one day about what drove you away from that place.”

He studied her profile wishing she would look at him.

“You don't have to tell me now, or ever, just tell me about your Darcy.” He nudged her. She smiled at him. 

“Okay. Okay, I can do that.”

When Clint held open the door to the Dal for Darcy he was nearly knocked over by a shrieking Kenzi.

Whatever language was passing between the women was beyond Clint, leaving them to it, he headed towards the bar, he needed the alcohol. Trick must have read the need on his face from a distance because there was a glass with three fingers of amber liquid waiting for him.

Dyson slid onto the stool next to him.

“How did it go?”

Clint shook his head, “I've seen some stuff, some crazy stuff, but that shit today.” He took the next drink just as quickly. “But that place, those people, very Harry Potter.”

Snorting, Dyson turned and looked at the women heading towards them coming to attention when he saw the tears in Kenzi's eyes, the growl was automatic. 

“Calm down Wolf man, it's all good,” Kenzi pressed a kiss to Darcy's cheek, “It's better than good.”

Kenzi had never had a doubt that Darcy would be able to convince the Prima to help Bo. Helping the Fae, helping Trick especially, would put them in debt to the Romani and they would not pass up that opportunity. What she had not expected was for Darcy to negotiate a place for her back at the table of the Prima. 

By insisting that Kenzi act as intermediary between the Fae and the Romani she was forcing Grandmama to talk to her, if Grandmama, the Prima wanted to help the Fae and in turn call in her boon she had to talk to Kenzi. It didn't sound like much, but Kenzi had done so much more with so much less and she knew, _she knew,_ that if she had one audience with Grandmama she was could fix what had broken between them.

Clint was back to showing off with some trick shooting, her cousin had some pretty adoring eyes for her soldier boy. Smiling at the thought of her Darcy falling in love she tracked her eyes across the bar for her own love. Dyson was playing a round with Hale, they had spent an inordinate amount of time together since they brought Hale back from the other side, so she could hardly blame them for spending as much time together as they could.

Bo was down in Trick's quarters letting the counter-curse her Grandmama had given over start to take hold, she knew Lauren was down there keeping an eye out, and Trick was checking on them periodically.

Darcy came over to the bar and took the seat to her left.

“Hey beautiful.”

Kenzi smiled.

“Hey gorgeous.”

They sipped at their drinks. Darcy and Clint had to head out soon. They were delaying the inevitable goodbye.

“You know he loves you.” Darcy nudged Kenzi her chin towards where Dyson and Hale were playing. “Like that really real kind of love.”

Kenzi nodded, “Yeah I know and I kind of really, really love him too.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Duh, and you have a pretty bad ass family here, I mean not as bad ass as me of course.” Kenzi laughed, “Never as awesome as you.”

“You've done pretty well for yourself.”

Kenzi knew she had.

“I am grateful for every day that I have.” She poured them each a shot of something clear and strong and tangy. “But don't even try and tell me that you aren't crazy for soldier boy.” Angling her chin over towards Clint who was throwing an axe at the target Tamsin and Vex had rigged against the wall. 

Darcy sat up straight. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kenzi rolled her eyes. “Uh huh, sure, so you would have no problem if Tam-Tam climbed that particular flag pole.” Never mind Tamsin had no interest whatsoever, and Barton had not looked at anyone but her cousin since he had walked into the Dal, Kenzi knew exactly how to press very sensitive buttons.

“I wouldn't care in the slightest.”

Unable to resist, Kenzi let out a huge laugh, slapping at the bar as the laughs echoed across the room. “You, are so full are of shit.” Darcy huffed, tossed her curls over one shoulder and took another drink of the seemingly never ending glass of alcohol. 

Taking a deep breath she slipped an arm around her pouting cousin, “I love you, more than you know.” What Darcy had done, what she had gotten back for her Kenzi didn't know how she could ever pay that back. “Hear me when I say every day is precious and you know that one day you might make a call and someone else might answer.”

Darcy felt the rush of emotion, for her cousin and yes for the man now throwing ninja stars, “You're right, I know you're right.” She made a promise then and there to not waste any more time.

All too soon they had made their goodbyes.

“Next time you come to New York, Jane wants to meet you and you will want to meet Pepper's shoes.” Darcy hugged Kenzi close. “And sooner rather than later, it was way too long between visits.”

Kenzi squeezed her back tightly. “Way too long.”

“You come too.” Darcy looked over Kenzi's shoulder at Dyson who stood close by and smile, he smiled back. “Any time, we will be there.”

“It was interesting.” Clint took Dyson's offered hand he had made his round of goodbyes already, they were an interesting mix, but he was ready to get back on familiar ground.

“That it was.” Dyson shook it, the soldier was a good one, Darcy had found herself a good choice for a mate. Kenzi had balked when he had used the term, he had shrugged, sometimes he explained there were people who were meant to be, fated or mated. She had rolled her eyes when he had lifted her and pressed a kiss to her scar, but she had kissed him softly on the lips and asked how he had known. 

Scent he explained changed as the emotions did, anger, lust, love. Darcy and Kenzi shared a similar scent given that they were blood relatives and the altered state of Kenzi's scent since her mating was faint but present in Darcy.

There had been the predictable squeal of happiness and he had had to actively restrain Kenzi from interfering. He had known she had said something at the bar, a nudge he had made her swear to it, and he was surprised by the apparent restraint.

“I miss her already.”

Dyson wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her his love for her.

Epilogue

Once they landed in New York Clint had caught a smile from Darcy before she headed for debrief. After his own debrief he had been sent to Rio with the rest of the Avengers to handle a situation.

When there was finally a quiet moment back at the tower he asked Jarvis if she was in residence, and was more than happy to learn she was.

“Lewis.”

Darcy would like to have said she didn't jump out of her skin, but she would have totally been lying. 

“Holy mary mother of God Barton you scared the crap out of me!”

Grabbing at the counter Darcy took a deep breath, willing her racing heart to calm down. She could feel his eyes on her and she knew he wanted to ask. Since their return their paths hadn't crossed. Avengers had been forced to assemble so he hadn't been around to see her, more lasting transformation.

Rather than go back to the frumpy sweaters and formless sweaters, she had opted for pencils skirts with fish net stocking and button down blouses with red lipstick. She was happy with the middle ground. 

Tonight she was in jeans and a white tank top, the girls were on display and oops she was still rocking the red lips. She smirked when she saw his eyes flick more than once down to them.

“See something you like Barton.”

She was a smart ass. Clint stepped closer as she crossed her arms. He knew that she would be a pain in his ass, but it would be so worth it he thought.

“I think in fact I do.”

Before she could respond he moved, slipping a hand into the gorgeous wave of curls, cupping the back of her head he pressed a kiss to her lips.

She could have broken his hold, his hands and lips were gentle, tasting, asking, but oh how she wanted it, him. Slipping her hands up his chest until she could cup his cheeks she stepped closer, he took the permission she granted, tightening his hold, he deepened the kiss.

Finally, she thought before she didn't think much of anything other than yes and Clint and more. 

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
